Sulfonamide compounds are well-known classes of compounds that have a variety of uses, including as latent curing agents for epoxy resins, e.g., as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,359.
It would be of advantage to provide a novel class of sulfonamide compounds having a plurality of rings within the molecular structure and have such compounds be used to produce polymers, including polyamides, and as latent curing agents for epoxy resins.